


Dinner with a slime

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Monster Lover, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slime monster, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018
Summary: Your slime girlfriend is really hungry when you get home from work.





	Dinner with a slime

This was always her favorite thing to do. You’d come home and see that perfect smile, warm and inviting, but that look in her eye told you everything. She was hungry, a hunger that couldn’t be satisfied with food. She knew laying out on the bed wasn’t an option. When you got hot and bothered above her she tended to lose her control, lose her well practiced form. It always made her smile when you crawled up onto the kitchen table and she crawled after you, laying back and you adjusted over her. Her body was warm, almost soft as she felt her slimy fingers sliding up your thighs. That feel of her slime cooling on your warm skin always made you shiver. You knew she was wanting as she pressed the form of her mouth to your entrance, warm and wet as she licked at your clit with a focused tongue. 

Your body seemed to blend with her mouth as you let out a low moan, he tongue swirling around your bud as her hands rubbed at your rear. Warm as her hands passed over and cool as her form pulled away leaving a sticky residue. Feeling her all over you always made your hear race as she trailed her finger farther down and left a cooling trail behind. You had to focus as she sucked on your clit hard, trying not to press down hard into her wanting mouth. You didn’t want to force her too far in, not unless she begged for it. Your hips rocked and you felt her moan in your belly as her hands moved up your hips and belly. She knew you loved the feel of her over her skin, how she knew you needed it. She sucked at your clit as you let out a weak whimper, your hips quivering. 

“Moan louder.” She mumbled underneath you, looking up at you with large green eyes. You look down, panting as you feel your cheeks flush. she closes her eyes as she pushes her tongue up into you and you moan. you can feel her finger slide over your clit as her tongue dove deep and tasted every bit of you, her tongue filling ever nook and cranny of your pussy. Her tongue could fill you like nothing else, tasting you deeper then any lover had before her. You could barely imagine what it was like to get eaten out before her. You could feel her tugging on your clit as her tongue filled her and she knew you were close. Your juices covered her face as she rubbed herself against your opening. You moan as you feel yourself get closer and closer.   
You let out a moan, almost a scream as you orgasm. Your hands dive into the slimy mess that is her hair, laying limp on the table as she swallows up your taste, each lick almost deeper then the last. She let out a purr as she pulled her tongue free with a soft smile. “Your turn~”


End file.
